Remember who you are
by Pikachu007
Summary: Ser hija de dos poderosas hechiceras puede ser tanto una bendición como una maldición, esta lección la tendrá que aprender la pequeña Rose, hija de La Salvadora y Evil Queen. A veces se presentan cosas las cuales no podemos manejar pero es allí donde la travesía de un héroe comienza.


**Remember who you are**

 **Escuchen mientras leen la huida de Emma: watch?v=ohmUOd3QZAM.**

Al abrir los ojos la pequeña rubia sintió un miedo infernal consumiendo todo su ser, se encontraba en medio del bosque amarrada de brazos y piernas a una vieja silla de madera, no entendió que estaba pasando la última vez estaba despidiéndose de su mamá y al momento siguiente se encontraba en aquel lugar tan macabro, solo tenía 12 años su joven mente no procesaba muy bien el peligro que corría hasta que una voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

\- Vaya, hasta que la pequeña princesa nos honra con su presencia -

Con su típica sonrisa cínica y caminando frente a la pequeña Rose Swan Mills era Rumplenstinsky o mejor conocido como Gold , no había ningún rastro de empatía en su rostro solo la sed de lujuria de poder.

\- Señor Gold, don...de es..toy? -

Tartmudea la pequeña aun mirando a todos lados intentando descifrar lo que sucedía en busca de sus madres.

\- Oh querida no te molestes en buscar a nuestra sheriff y alcaldesa, ya que ellas no vendrán al menos no en su debido tiempo- Menciona con tranquilidad caminando atrás de la niña rubia y colocando su mano en el hombro, el poder que desprendía ese pequeño cuerpo era magnifico y todo desperdiciado, necesitaba un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcto y todo estaría listo.

-  
En otro lado del bosque se encontraban Emma y Ruby , ambas estaban en busca de la pequeña Rose, que según la nota que dejo en el escritorio de Emma le pedía encontrarse en el bosque por una gran ' Sorpresa ' , la rubia estaba preocupada si Regina se llegaba a enterar la mataría y a Ruby por lo cual ambas se encontraban en el bosque buscándola pero aún no se encontraba rastro de ella, intento utilizar magia pero últimamente esta estaba algo defectuosa, no queriendo preocupar a su familia decidió ocultarlo.

\- Ruby, mejor ve al pueblo y busca a Regina, olvide mi celular en la estación con la prisa y el tuyo murió de batería no? -

Pregunta la salvadora y se apoya en un árbol mirando a todos lados tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, algo que no salía de su pecho, mordió su labio inferior mientras pensaba, negó y continuo con su búsqueda mientras rubí se alejaba.

* * *

A pocos metros luego de que se separaran Ruby fue interceptada por Gold dejándola inconsciente.

\- Lo siento querida, no eres parte de la obra -

Sonrió de forma triunfal y con un chasquido de dedos la tierra empezó a temblar y de entre las colinas del bosque unas criaturas empezaron a emerger su pelaje negruno combinado con su mirada vacía y dientes filosos le dieron el toque perfecto, estos comenzaron una estampida dirigida a Swan.

\- Que comience el show -

* * *

El suelo debajo de la salvadora empezó a vibrar las rocas entraron en movimiento a mientras ella se sostenía contra un árbol para no caer al levantar la vista y ver a aquellas criaturas con aspecto lobunas el corazón se le aceleró en un millar de segundos, se giró y comenzó a correr los gruñidos de las criaturas se hicieron mas feroces mientras Emma intentaba alejarse de ellas o usar su magia para transportarse a un lugar seguro sin éxito alguno, intento subirse a un árbol pero al coger la rama uno de los lobos la cogió del tobillo y comenzó a arrastrarla un gemido de dolor escapo de la garganta de la rubia mientras intentaba zafarse pero sin tener mucho éxito , con un esfuerzo final logro hacer aparecer una espada en sus manos con la cual arranco la cabeza del lobo, Swan rodó por la tierra y al detenerse se levante empuñando con fuerza su espada, pero sin previo aviso un llamado desgarrador sonó en sus oídos.

\- MAMÁ! AYUDAME! –

Su hija le grito al darse la vuelta descuidando su espalda empezó a correr hacia su hija, sin notar que las criaturas de la noche empezaron a retroceder desapareciendo de entre las sombras, al estar unos diez pasos cerca de su hija el tiempo se detuvo para la pequeña Rose al ver como Gold aparecía detrás de su mamá y un segundo después la espada que empuñaba en su mano penetro la espalda de la rubia más vieja saliendo esta por su pecho muy cerca del corazón , los ojos de Emma se ampliaron y miro hacia abajo para ver como la espada salía con la misma facilidad que entro, cayendo sobre sus rodillas ante la mirada impotente de su hija, los ojos cafés de la pequeña no podían creer lo que pasaba y su procesamiento no dio inicio hasta ver como su madre se desplomaba sobre su estómago, en un segundo a otro un millar de pensamientos se hicieron presente en su mente y un grito desgarrador broto de su garganta ante la mirada satisfecha de Rumple, lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la niña rubia mientras una inmensa cantidad fuerte de magia y energía se desenvolvía a su alrededor su cabello rubio fue cambiando a negro y sus ojos alguna vez cafés como los de su morena madre se volvieron verdes brillantes llenos de odio y sed de venganza el agarre alrededor de sus miembros exploto dejándola libre, a pesar de la honda de energía un pequeño campo cubría a su progenitora que yacía inmóvil en el suelo. En un segundo a otro esta apareció frente a Rumplestislky y lo hizo caer de rodillas ante ella, con una de sus manos tomo el cuello de este y la otra la enterró en su pecho, lágrimas silenciosas corrían por las mejillas de la ahora ojiverde, quería hacerlo sufrir que pagara por lo que había hecho y lo hiciera con el peor de los castigos su sufrimiento lo haría eterno una sonrisa cruel se hizo presente en sus labios al ver el temor en las características del duendecillo.

Antes de poder continuar una memoria vino a su una conversación que tuvo con su rubia madre sobre los llamados ' Villanos'.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _Había sido casi una semana desde el cumpleaños de la pequeña Rose, cuando ahora se encontraba sentada en el regazo de su padre rubia viendo un poco de tv, cuando su curiosidad tomo lo mejor de ella._

 _\- Ma, porque Leroy, le dijo a mamá Reina malvada? -_

 _Esta a su vez apago la tv y le dio toda su atención a su joven hija, un suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios y se inclinó a besar la frente de su hija._

 _\- Algunas personas aun después de tantos años siguen renuentes al cambio de tu mamá, recuerdas aquella historia que te cuento siempre antes de dormir?-_

 _Pregunta su madre a lo que la más joven asiente y sonríe ya que es su historia favorita._

 _\- Siiiiiiiiii, es mi favorita me da un poco de tristeza lo que tiene que sufrir la pequeña princesa, pero ma, ella no es mala tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas malas, su madre la usaba para su propio fin, mato a su primer amor y la obligo a casarse con un hombre que pudo ser su abuelo, pero ella obtiene su final feliz con el príncipe idiota –_

 _Esta aplaude riendo y su madre le sonríe de igual forma abrazándola con fuerza._

 _\- Ella es feliz ahora con su familia fue malvada pero las circunstancias la llevaron a ello, es fácil juzgar cuando no conoces el otro lado de la historia. Hay algo que quiero que nunca olvides mi pequeño conejo, no importa cuán oscura sea la situación que te encuentres nunca debes olvidar tus valores y virtudes. A veces se presentan cosas las cuales no podemos manejar pero es allí donde la travesía de un héroe comienza.-_

 _Le aconseja sabiamente y la niña rubia mira a su madre con adoración afirmando con la cabeza, aun pensativa por aquellas palabras tan profundas. La rubia mayor observa el surco de las cejas de su hija y acaricia el cabello de esta, vuelve a prender la tv pero antes gira su rostro y mira directamente a los ojos, azul y castaño chocan entre sí._

 _\- Lo más importante de todo, es que nunca olvides quien eres y que te hace lo que eres. –_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Luego de salir de aquella memoria sus ojos toman un tono más claro y da un paso atrás alejando sus manos del duendecillo que la mira confundido, pero antes de que pueda mencionar nada este desaparece en una nube de humo gris.

La niña se gira y a paso inseguro camina hacia su madre notando lo inmóvil que aun estaba un nudo se le formo en su garganta no queriendo imaginar lo peor, las lágrimas se habían detenido por el momento pero dudaba que no hicieran acto de presencia nuevamente.

\- Mami? Por favor contéstame-

Le ruega y se arrodilla delante de ella con mucho esfuerzo logra dejarla de medio lado, empieza a tantear su rostro y le da suavemente en su mejilla para llamar su atención. Al no funcionar coloca la mano sobre su hombro empezándola a mover de forma rápida, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

\- No no no no! –

Se repite una y otra vez mientras se levanta y corre alrededor del bosque.

\- Auxilio! Por favor! Ayúdenme...-

Grita desesperada-mente sin obtener respuesta, las lágrimas se hicieron presente nuevamente rodaron por sus mejillas y su voz se escuchaba débil y sin esperanza. Se giró y regreso donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de su mamá, se arrodilló nuevamente y sollozo sin restricciones, se metió en los brazos de su joven madre y se acurruco en ellos mientras dejaba salir libremente su dolor, de a poco fue quedándose dormida, no queriendo saber que pasaría el día de mañana y como se lo explicaría a los demás.

\- Te amo –

Fue su último susurro lastimero antes de entrar al mundo de la inconsciencia sucumbiendo a un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

 **Bueno este es un pequeño one shot que no salía de mi cabeza desde que vi el rey león xd y tuve que escribirlo, disculpen las faltas de ortografía que pueda tener, disfrútenlo y si quieren puedo agregarle otro par de capítulos xd amor y paz.**


End file.
